


They Did the Thing (No, not that thing)

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short oneshot of Korra's and Asami's first kiss, takes place after the battle with Kuvira and before the wedding. This came from the idea that their first kiss happened off screen between this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Did the Thing (No, not that thing)

“Where’s Korra?” Asami asked, concern was filling her body. She had just reached the newest spirit portal and was the last of everyone to arrive at the location.

“We don’t know yet.” Tenzin replied gravely, turning away to continue to look. The echoes of all of their friends calling Korra’s name sounded in the distance, they where all hoping for a reply. Before she knew it, out of intuition, Asami faced the spirit portal as Korra walked out of the light, the avatar was carrying out an injured Kuvira. Relief filled Asami’s body and before she knew it Kuvira was being escorted away and she was helping Korra out of the center of Republic City.

“I’m going to go check on the rest of the airbenders, Korra do you wan’t to join me?” Tenzin asked.

“Sure.” Korra responded with a nod.

“I’ll come too, I’m worried about Opal.” Bolin chimed in.

“And I’ll go see if Lin needs any help.” Mako added.

Everyone was starting to go their separate ways for the night.

“Asami, do you wan’t to come with us?” Korra asked and Asami quickly agreed, she was trying not to let the events of the last twenty four hours get to her, and right now the events of the last day didn’t feel real yet.

Korra, Asami, Bolin, and the kids had reached a nearby building that was still in good shape considering all the destruction around them. Once inside, airbenders where seen going around helping the wounded and patching them up, Bolin quickly found Opal and went to her side.

“They will all be okay.” An unnamed airbender came up to Tenzin and started talking with him, leaving Korra and Asami alone. Asami grabbed some antiseptic and bandages before returning to Korra. She started to bandage Korra up the best she could with what she had. She knew Korra could easily water bend most of these scrapes away but the other woman didn’t protest. Asami was glad that Korra wasn’t more seriously hurt, she remembered how bad Korra was injured after the fight with Zaheer and she never wanted to see Korra hurt again.

They were both still in a crowded room so they didn’t say much to each other. After she was done, Asami placed the bandages to the side, and got up. The room was now getting silent as everyone was starting to wind down from the days events. Tenzin was still giving orders and checking up on everyone but for the most part the activity stopped.

“Excuse me for a little while.” Asami gave a small smile to Korra before walking out into the night air. Asami felt as though she just needed a little bit of space after the day, she had been running on adrenaline but now she was starting to feel the crash and she didn’t want Korra to see her break down. Once she was outside it was strange, the whole scenery had changed and the spirit portal gave off a slight light that was brighter than the moon. Asami thought Republic City now looked foreign to her...it didn’t look like the city she grew up in and it didn’t look like the city she helped build up. With that thought the events of the last twenty four hours sunk in. A wave of sadness overcame her and streams of tears rolled down her face that she couldn't stop. A few minutes passed when she heard a noise behind her that sounded like footsteps and she turned around. It was Korra, the Avatar stood at the doorframe, her expression quickly changed to concern and she quickly rushed to Asami’s side. The Avatar put her arms around the engineer in an embrace and held her tightly. They stayed like that for awhile until Asami’s tears became less frequent. Korra then looked up at Asami and wiped away the remainder of her tears with her fingertips. They were too close, Asami could feel Korra’s breathing and could feel the warmth of the Avatar’s body against her. The feelings of the last couple of years were starting to overwhelm the the dark haired woman and she felt like her emotions where at a heightened sense tonight with all that happened. Asami felt vulnerable, like she couldn’t control her actions at that moment. As soon as they locked eyes they paused, Asami caught the quick glance of Korra’s eyes down to her lips, and with that she couldn’t stop herself as she dipped her head down to meet her lips to Korra’s. Korra’s lips where soft, way softer than Mako’s, and surprisingly gentle. She felt Korra pause at first in uncertainty before she eased into the the dark haired woman. They kissed, slowly at first getting a feel for each other before Asami felt Korra’s breath catch, and she responded by deepening the kiss. They both started to breath heavily and their hands wandered as they continued.

“Korra!” A shout came from inside the building, It was undoubtably Tenzin’s voice. Both woman jumped and looked at each other with a blush before untangling themselves from one another. A second later Tenzin walked through the door and nodded towards the two.

“I’ll see you two inside.” Asami said quickly and turned to look at Korra, who gave her a reassuring grin that in Korra’s eyes hopefully conveyed that the last couple of minutes were not a mistake, and Asami returned the grin. Both of the two woman’s faces where still red but Tenzin didn’t notice as Asami walked back in the building.

They had stayed talking for awhile because Tenzin wanted to know every detail of the fight and by the time Korra walked back in, she found mostly everyone asleep, scattered in any place they could find comfortable. Korra found Asami asleep next to an empty pillow and blanket that she had undoubtably set up for Korra. The avatar looked at the sleeping engineer and smiled, she then noticed that Asami’s lipstick was smudged. A detail that she was glad Tenzin didn’t pick up on. Korra wanted to talk to Asami but even if she was awake there were too many people in the room to have the conversation that Korra wanted to have, she’d just have to wait.

“Korra...” The voice was from Jinora and all of a sudden Korra heard a rustling noise, the girl had popped up not that much of a distance from her. The airbender was laying down propped up by an elbow and she motioned at her face. Korra put her hand to her own face and a realization hit her... she must have lipstick on her. She quickly rubbed until Jinora gave an approving nod, and with that the girl gave her a knowing eyebrow raise before turning back around to get some sleep. Korra was extremely glad it had been dark and Tenzin was too concerned with other things than to notice either her or Asami’s physical state tonight.

The morning came and both Asami and Korra were loudly woken up by Meelo, who was trying to hand out breakfast to those that were awake but unfortunately was waking everyone else up in the process. Korra picked up an overturned bowl of something that looked like porridge that had been airbended her way but had first ricocheted off of a bald head and onto the floor. An “oops” was heard in the distance and both Asami and Korra looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

“I wasn’t hungry anyway.” Asami said as Korra tried to clean up the mess the best she could.

“I’m not either, do you want to step outside for awhile? It’s getting kind of loud in here.” Korra asked as she placed the bowl to the side.

“I’d like that.” Asami replied and they both met each other’s gaze and blushed. They both started to get up when Tenzin walked over to both of them.

“Asami, this letter just came in for you, it’s from Varrick and the messenger said it was urgent.” Tenzin handed over the letter to Asami and she opened it right away.

It read:

_Asami,_

_I know we started out on the wrong foot but your a class A inventor (and so am I!) so I figured you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed some of your thingamajigs from your office. You see that Zhu Li and I are planning our wedding and we wanted something explosive. Unfortunately it was a little too explosive and you might want to come back to your office right away. Don’t worry everything will be ready for the wedding (of coarse your invited) so let this also be an impromptu wedding invite._

_Yours truly,_

_Varrick._

Asami looked up in annoyance from the letter.

“Is something wrong?” Korra asked her, Tenzin was already long gone after being distracted by more of Meelo’s antics.

"It’s just Varrick being Varrick... I have to go fix some things at my office.” Asami sighed. She looked at Korra and the avatar nodded in understanding.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Korra hugged Asami in the crowded room before they parted ways. The reality was that they wouldn’t see each other again until the wedding.

 


End file.
